


Goretober 2020

by FeralWaffle



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Almost hitting a kid, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism kinda?, Demonic Possession, Eating Live Animals, Goretober, Hallucinations, Hunting of humans, LSD, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, drugging of drink, half demon hybrid, power abuse, verbal assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralWaffle/pseuds/FeralWaffle
Summary: Welcome one and all to my goretober! Read if you dare...
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Day 1: Possessed

Day 2: Nightmare

Day 3: Parasite

Day 4: Possessive Behaviour

Day 5: Nature

Day 6: Psychedelic

Day 7: Infirmary 

Day 8: Bones

Day 9: Insanity

Day 10: Body Horror

Day 11: Thriller

Day 12: Horror Movie Characters

Day 13: Guts

Day 14: Poison

Day 15: Sliced

Day 16: Burn

Day 17: Experiment

Day 18: Plant growth

Day 19: Crystals

Day 20: Disney

Day 21: Glass

Day 22: Extra Eyes

Day 23: Freak Show

Day 24: Mutated

Day 25: Accident

Day 26: Drowning

Day 27: Suffocation

Day 28: Stabbed

Day 29: Decapitated

Day 30: Bitten

Day 31: Free Form


	2. Possession

Tapputi couldn’t really understand anything at the moment. She could remember some things, yes, she remembered a mission to a temple with the team. Something about how it was the temple of that demon the Nazis had, Bararatu. She thought its name was?

But now? The only thing she could understand besides the memories of earlier was the throbbing pain in her left leg. If she were to open her eyes she would have noticed how it bent in unnatural ways. What truly stumped her though, was she couldn’t remember why her eyes were shut or how she hurt her leg. 

It was frustrating for her to say the least. Tapputi could only groan as she lied on the ground, it didn't matter how frustrating it was for the moment. She had to muster up the strength to open her  _ damn _ eyes! So with a groan, and a pained hiss, she opened her eyes. It was dark but Tapputi was able to make out some markings on the walls around her. If Tapputi was honest she wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. The markings looked like that damn demon the Nazi’s had, but instead of floating idly in one place these were more…Chaotic to say the least. 

“Shit…” Tapputi couldn’t help mumble under her breath. The walls were covered in that demon doing unimaginable things… Things she wasn’t even sure she wanted to think about after getting out of this place.

With that in mind, Tapputi raised her upper body up with a pained grunt. When she looked down at her leg she couldn’t help but hold her breath for a few seconds, “Well,” Tapputi said, “Double shit.”

Her leg was in no way suitable to stand up, much less walk. The more Tapputi looked it over the more she felt her stomach grow more and more sick. It was twisted at such an unnatural angle, but what really messed with her was how her bne pressed against the skin. Tapputi was certain that bones didn’t have  _ sharp _ edges. Meaning more than likely she fractures her bone on the fall down into this pit.

**_Well, that’s no fun now is it?_ **

Tapputi felt a shiver go down her spine, and she quickly scooted herself against the wall. As she went to grab one of her potions, she couldn’t help but curse herself for just now noticing the broken bottles. Still, even against the wall, Tapputi still tried to make herself as menacing as possible.

Still though, she could hear a dark chuckle emanate around the room. No source in sight, she could only assume the worse.

**_Aw, what's wrong Old One? Are you afraid of the dark?_ **

Tapputi could feel her face contort into a snarl. She knew it was bait, bait to get her angry and get her guard down. She was old enough to know that, but then again, her leg was broken, and she was alone. 

“Maybe I wouldn’t be so afraid if you showed yourself, you coward!” Tapputi all but snarled out, she hated the position she was in at the moment. She was cornered like an injured animal, hoping to find some way to escape, “What's wrong?! No talking now that I talked back?!”

**_Not at all Old One, I was just buying me some time as it were._ **

Tapputi felt her blood freeze, she didn’t know what that meant. In all honesty Tapputi didn’t know if she  _ wanted _ to know what that meant. But her logical side knew she  _ needed _ to know, “What do you mean by that?”

**_So much more timid Old One. Does the unknown scare you? Such a surprising turn of events!_ **

Tapputi felt her face contort back into a scowl, “Listen here shit face, I don't like being patronized! So come out and say what you’re doing!”

**_Funny how you're the one making demands, even though you entered_ ** **my** **_temple Old One._ **

Tapputi felt the air leave her body. If this was their temple… And she couldn’t see them-

**_Oh, catching on now are we Old One?_ **

“What do you want Bararatu?” Tapputi felt herself push up against the wall. Although this time it wasn’t in a form of offense. No, she was trying to make herself smaller, in some vain hope this demon would leave her be. To see her as frail, as  _ weak _ , hoping they’d lose interest.

Instead, it seemed to do the opposite effect. They were laughing now, and even though Tapputi couldn’t see them she felt terrified. The laughter was maniacal, and even though she couldn’t see them, she felt as though they were moving closer to her. That they were done buying their time, that Bararatu was done talking with her

**_Why, Old One, I just wish to acquire something, that which I have not had in a long time._ **

“And what would that be?” Tapputi asked, afraid of the answer.

**_"A̲̳͠ ̢̮̻̼V̷̛̮͍͉̤̺̺e̦̮͕̻͇͍s̵͔͔͙̮͙ş̸̹̤̼̗͉̹͖e̛̞̱̤͈l̬̲̙͜͟"_ **

Just like that, the walls came alive. Before Tapputi could even make a feeble attempt to escape, something emerged from the wall. It was tentacle-like, and it slammed her to the wall. Tapputi felt her heart in her throat. Although it wasn’t the only thing in her throat.

Tapputi couldn’t help but gag as the tentacle-like appendage forced its way down her throat. She couldn’t do anything about it, she could feel herself lose consciousness from it all. From the broken leg she was forced to put pressure on to the appenage in her throat. As Tapputi did lose herself, she could only hope the team could tell she wasn’t herself anymore.

Then her body slumped on the ground. It twitched violently for a moment before it held itself by the arms. As the head looked around, what was once Tapputi’s face contorted into a sick grin. It stood up, not even feeling the pain of the broken leg. Only taking notice of the noise it made as they walked through the passage. 

_ As Bararatu walked into freedom. _


	3. Nightmare

Albert could only lie in the bed, it wasn’t like he didn’t want to sleep. Quite the opposite, Albert desperately wanted to sleep, though once his eyelids became heavy and he was engulfed in sleep the nightmares would start.

They were terrible, horrible, nightmares. Most of the time Albert could control his dreams! He was a lucid dreamer after all, but these nightmares refused to let him have any control over the situation. It was like he was put in the backseat, forced to watch these horrible scenes play out and not being able to do anything to stop it. 

_ Sometimes Albert couldn’t help but wonder if this was punishment for not being good enough. _

What really bothered him though was one thing about the nightmares. It never failed, no matter what the scene or tone of the nightmare…. There would be a huge man, he had six arms and blue skin, and everytime he looked at Albert it was like he started into his very soul. It was disconcerting to say the least. It had gotten to the point where Albert would drink anything and eat anything that could remotely keep him awake. He needed anything from sugar and caffeine, just so he wouldn't have to see the blue man. 

But it seemed to be all in vain, because soon Albert felt his eyes grow heavy and not matter how he tried to fight it he was so  _ tired.  _ But alas, he was only human, and all humans needed sleep.

_ And Albert fell asleep on the bed, spiraling into a darkness he had never known before. _

Just as suddenly as he fell, Albert suddenly found himself standing in a white room. For whatever reason, Albert couldn’t help but feel more afraid in the white room then falling in the spirling darkness. Because in here, Albert couldn’t seem to see an exit, and that's what scared him.

Albert couldn’t help but feel like this place was familiar somehow. Like he had been here before, but Albert knew he hadn’t…. So why did it feel so familiar?

But soon all thoughts of the white room and it’s familiarity were knocked out of Albert’s head. Instead, his mind focused on the room and how it was  _ changing, _ figures were manifesting in front of him. The room itself soon became an old rickety board room with a chalkboard, and distantly Albert could recognize it as the original Einstein’s old board room.

_ That made a cold shiver dance down his spine. _

“Oppenheimer! Please come in friend, I wanted to show you this new mathematical equation!”

Albert felt as if his stomach was going to come up his throat. He turned around towards the voice,  _ his _ voice. Not only was the original Einstein in front of him, but so was the blue skinned man. Who Einstein willingly called this blue skinned man a  _ friend. _

The man who looked at Albert like he could see him and smiled, “Of course! Tell me is it giving you trouble Einstein?”

It was too much for him. Albert fell to the floor, he couldn’t even think straight, the original and the blue skinned man we're talking like it was normal. Like the blue skinned man with his many arms was actually Oppenheimer. But he  _ wasn’t  _ Oppenheimer! Oppenheimer was a regular human with a normal amount of arms, not this, not blue!

“Wait, what are you talking about Julius?”

Albert snapped his attention back to Einstein, the look of confusion painfully painted across his face. He hated to say it, but it took him a second more to notice how the other man’s face was contorted into rage.

“Albert, don’t you see? Project Manhattan, it’s a mistake, all of it!” The man grabbed Einstein With two of his six hands, not even noticing how Einstein flinched in pain, “We can’t continue this, I can’t  _ let _ you continue this. For that I am so sorry for what I’m about to do.”

Then without a second thought, the man’s face twisted into a sick grin and Albert couldn’t help but think he wasn’t sorry. He pushed Einstein into the wall, cracking his head, and Albert could flinch as blood trickled down the originals face. Albert could even recognize that the original had broken his nose as well. Einstein tried to say something but the man didn’t give him the chance.

The man shoved him back on the ground, pinning the orginal with all six arms. Albert could only watch as the man pounded the original with a fist. It was like he couldn’t move, and Albert felt like a coward.

But he did scream when the man threw the original Einstein against the wall. As Einstein flopped back over Albert had to resist the urge to vomit. The original Einstein’s face was flat like a pancake. Albert could make out the original's face bones, from where the skin had been drug up from coming down the wall.

_ “ _ Interesting isn’t it? How frail and fragile humans are? Even with their powers, they are still  _ mortal.” _ A hand clasped Albert’s shoulder, and he didn’t need to turn around to know who it was, “You need to be careful Albert, or I can very well do this to you as well. No matter what you may think, I am capable of hurting you.”

How breath tickled his ear, and Albert felt nauseous, “ _ Now why don’t you wake up?” _


	4. Parasite

It was fact to The Super Science Friends that Charles Darwin was the most peaceful member of the team. Where most of them would go straight to an offensive tactic to combat their problems, Darwin would always try the defensive first. Darwin was calm, he was rational and everything above, and that's what made him such a valuable member of the team.

So it came to a shock to everyone when his attitude started to change. It was subtle at first, something that could go unnoticed. He was a bit more easier to irritate, it wasn’t something bad, everyone had their own line during this war. Maybe Darwin had just finally crossed his own line. It was something they could all deal with, after all it wasn’t like they were walking on eggshells around Darwin.

_ Until suddenly a few weeks later they were. _

It was just supposed to be a simple team dinner. Everyone had taken their own part in helping prepare the dinner except for Churchill who had paperwork. It was a nice change of pace for them, it was  _ domestic _ .

Everyone had noticed how Darwin seemed more irate then lately but it wasn’t something they were worried about. Instead they all sat down and started to eat their pot roast and soup, and talk about that day's events. It was going all well, until Albert made the honest mistake of spilling his water next to Darwin.

“Damn it boy!” Darwin’s voice had bellowed across the room. Suddenly everyone stopped and looked at the two of them, “What’s the matter with you?!”

“I-” Albert started, a little more than afraid of their calmest member, not using to seeing him like this, “I-i’m sorry, I was just reaching for my water and-”   
  
Darwin stood up suddenly and everyone was edge, “And what?! That’s not an excuse, you were being an air head and not thinking! Why I ought-!”

Darwin raised his hand, but before Darwin could even think of striking the boy Tesla rushed over and grabbed his hand. Darwin turned to look at the younger man only slightly surprised at the man’s scowl on his face.

Tesla on the other hand raised his eyebrow, letting his rage be known. If he had shocked Darwin’s wrist a little bit, no one said a thing, “You ought to do  _ what, _ Darwin?”

It was a challenge, Darwin knew that much from the look on the man’s face. But the way Tesla seemed to glow at the moment from rage, it made his head  _ hurt. _ It was something Darwin had never felt before, not even when that racoon from last week had surprised him by biting his leg. No, this didn't just hurt, this was true agony. So instead of taking up Tesla on that challenge, Darwin decided to fight against Tesla to get away.

That’s all he could think of, he just needed to run and escape  _ now.  _

_ With that last thought Darwin did the only thing he could think of. _

Much to the surprise of everyone, Darwin transformed into a wolf and Tesla lost his grip. Soon Darwin was on the floor looking at them with crazy eyes, and his teeth bared. But instead of attacking them, like they were sure he was going to do, Darwin turned tail and ran. After a moment they heard a door slam and they knew Darwin had ran to his room.

All at once everybody let go of a breath they hadn’t even known they had held in. Everyone couldn’t help but murmur in confusion. Unsure if they all had witnessed the same thing, in the end though they all shook their heads.

_ At the end of day, the only thing they could do was send him to Frued for some kind of counseling. _

* * *

Darwin couldn’t help but pace in his room, the lights off _ ,  _ it hurt too much to have them on. Something was wrong with him, he didn’t know what, all he knew even in his fuzzy mind knew it was going to kill him.

He was glad had stayed in his wolf form, he was sure if he had stayed human he would have done something. Though it wasn’t like had the energy in the first place, after all everything just hurt. It was like he couldn’t do anything without discomfort now. It was the reason for his self isolation for the past few days.

It had been days…. Hadn't it?

Darwin was going to something to confirm his assumption. But his stomach had seemed to disagree yet again. Soon he was hacking up again, only this time nothing came out but stomach acid. He could taste it on his tongue, it burned, it was disgusting, yet he could taste something else? Something metallic, though once he looked down he understood why.

_ It wasn’t stomach acid, it was  _ **_Blood._ **

Darwin would have stepped back, but he couldn’t. It was like he was frozen to the spot, multiple reasons running in and out of his hazy mind. For a moment he looked at the mirror he had knocked over the previous days and felt even more horrified.

His reflection looked horrifying, he was foaming at the mouth… But even then as he looked at his back leg, the one the racoon bit, he couldn’t help but grimace. He could see the bone from where he had bit it himself, but it was so  _ itchy _ , how had he not noticed he had bit down to the bone?! Even his once grey fur looked ragged and matted, covered in gunk from where he had spilled vials…. He had really let his appearance falter…Though it was his last thought, because for a split moment, he saw his own eyes roll into the back of his head.

_ It would only be the next day the team would find his horrid corpse, somehow shifted between man and wolf. _


	5. Possessive behavior

Tesla couldn’t help but pull at his tie for a moment, he couldn’t breath… Well he  _ could, _ but being around all these people at this party just made him nervous. Professional parties were never his favorite thing to do, but he needed to be here, there were too many opportunities here for him  _ not  _ to be here. After all, here he could make some good business partners here that he couldn’t make anywhere else.

Tesla just shook his head and took a drink of gin, for now he’d just need to put up with his anxiety. At least when he looked around the room, he saw other people who seemed to be in the same boat as him. They either looked uninterested, or frustrated with the people who were talking with him. While it was nice knowing he was alone, it was also just as intimidating. If he wanted to make some good business deals, how could he talk to these men and women who didn’t want to be here as much as him?

“Why hello! Are you Nikola Tesla?”

Tesla jumped a bit, but nonetheless looked behind him to see the owner of the voice… To his surprise, the man who owned the voice was taller then  _ him. _ Not only that, but considering how much of a mountain the man was, he seemed to give off such a calming aura.

For a moment Tesla blinked for a moment before responding to the man… Unaware of the blush that had painted itself across his face, “Yes! Yes, I am! Hi, may I ask whom you may be?” As he said that, he shook the man’s hand.

The man, who luckily seemed to be entertained by his antic just laughed something hearty, “Hi, I’m Joshua Hammond,” he shook back Tesla’s hand, letting his hand linger a little more then he should have before letting go, “I wanted to talk to you about your inventions! I’m quite a fan of your ideas, and I really think some of them could propel us towards the future!”

Tesla was more or less in a state of shock, that wasn’t something he was expecting. But, either way, he was happy about it. Soon, him and Mr. Hammond were just talking about anything and everything at the sametime. Sure, they talked about his inventions, but soon the two of them were talking about other things. Mundane and stupid things. But… Tesla felt relaxed, comfortable, with Hammond.

_But_ _all good things must come to an end._

“Well! If it isn’t little Nikola!”

Tesla couldn’t help but wince a little at Edison’s voice. Though he did try to put on a fake smile, if just for politeness sake, “Edison… My, How are you doing?”

He knew it sounded rough, but if Edison heard it, he didn’t act on it. Instead Edison put on a smile, one he hadn’t seen before, and turned to Hammond, “Joushua! My boy, how have you been?”   
  
Hammond looked just, if not more, inconvenienced by Edison’s presence. It made Tesla feel a little bit better, maybe Edison would get the hint and leave, “I'm fine Mr. Edison, I was just talking to Mr. Tesla about his inventions.” He turned to look at him now, and Tesla couldn’t help but blush a little, “Speaking of which, why don't the two of us leave? I was thinking we could talk more over dinner! I figured that diner down the street would be fine..?”

That made Tesla snap his head to look at Hammond, he was almost afraid he’d get whiplash. But nonetheless, Tesla still smiled, and may have fidgeted with the bottom of his suit top, “Of course! I mean-” Tesla cleared his throat, “I mean, that would be wonderful.”

Though before Tesla could even get to Hammond, he suddenly found Edison making himself a wall between the two of them. Tesla was going to say something, but when Edison turned to look at him, Tesla couldn’t help but step back. Edison had a smile on his face, but for some reason, Tesla could feel like there was a lot of rage behind it.

Then Edison was pushing a glass towards him, and without thinking Tesla took it. “Found Dewers at the bar! Why don't you sip on it for a minute,” Then Edison turned to Hammond who seemed just as confused, “Hammond! Before you leave, could I talk to you for a minute? I had a question about your stocks!”

Tesla only rolled his eyes, but he wasn’t one to turn down the offer of a free drink. So Tesla put his cup to his lips. He enjoyed the amber liquid, it burned something nice and delightful when he swallowed it. All the while, he was completely unaware of Hammond watching him drink. But, nonetheless, once the cup left his lips, Tesla couldn’t help but let out a satisfied sigh.

Though he was completely surprised when Hammond put a hand on his shoulder, and took the drink from his hand, “Mr. Hammond-?!”

But Hammond just smiled, “Sorry Mr. Tesla, but I think maybe I should bring you some water instead.” He turned to look at Edison, and Tesla didn’t miss the man’s suspicious glare, “After all, Edison is your enemy is he not? I don't think it would… Wise to drink something offered from him.”

Tesla's eyes widened and his stomach dropped, he hated to say it but Hammond was  _ right.  _ Tesla turned to look at Edison who was giving Hammond, quite the offended look at the moment, and Tesla didn’t know whether or not Edison had done something to his drink. So he turned back to Hammond, “Thank you sir, I wasn’t thinking… Thank you.”

Hammond just nodded his head, and went to the bar. While he did that though Edison took the moment to pounce him, “Excuse me?! You really think I’d do something to your drink Tesla?!”

Tesla just huffed and looked the other man up and down, “Edison I don’t know. You did stage a robbery of your own bank to steal from me,” That seemed to make the other man freeze for a moment, “ _ Exactly.” _

Just as the word left his mouth, Hammond returned with a glass of water in his hand, “Figured something nice and cold to wash it down,” He smiled something so sweet and for a moment Tesla felt as if his legs turned into jelly. But then Hammond turned back to Edison, his face now stone cold, and Tesla couldn’t help but feel grateful he wasn’t one being subjected to it, “Now Edison, let's talk outside, you say you wanted to talk about stocks?”

And just like that, they both left Tesla alone with his thoughts in the parlor. Tesla could only shake his head as he took a drink of his water. It had a bit of a tangy flavour, but then again, Tesla did know these parties tended to put some lemons in their water. So nothing too bizarre about it.

Tesla couldn't help but fidget with hands, he knew logically, he should talk to the other participants of the party. But then again, he had never been a social fellow, and not to mention what if he left to talk to someone else and Hammond had come back? What if Hammond couldn’t find him? Tesla couldn’t have that, after all, the man was so interested in his inventions! Tesla couldn’t blow this, he had to nail his first impression with Hammond, who knew, maybe Hammond would even consider a partnership…..

But Tesla couldn’t seem to focus on that though. Instead he shook his head, rather surprised by the headache he was feeling at the moment. It was like it came out of nowhere, it wasn’t uncommon for Tesla to get headaches, but so suddenly? That was something new, but he tried his best to ignore it, Tesla just shook his head and looked around.

_ What Tesla saw caused him to drop and shatter the water glass. _

All around him… weren’t people, but fleshly blobs in humanoid form. It was terrifying, and for a moment, Tesla could feel hot bile come up his throat. Though he was able to steel himself for a moment, trying not to move as one of the blobs slithered right by him… It was a disgusting thing of throbbing skin and teeth. Tesla could have sworn it burbled something, trying to  _ communicate. _ But he could only shake his head to clear his thoughts, and as Tesla took a step back, it seemed all the blobs, turned and looked at him.

Without even thinking, Tesla did the only thing he could do in that situation. He ran, what else could he do? He wouldn’t even know if his electrical powers worked against these monsters! He couldn run past them all, only stopping at one of the open doors in terror…

_ One of the monsters was eating live pigeons. _

It was disgusting, revolting, and everything above! He could only stare in horror as it brought the still screaming bird to its maw and take another bite. The bird squealed and gurgled, and tesla felt himself begin to shake as he stepped back. He had to get out, every instinct in Tesla’s body telling him to run and hide.

That's exactly what Tesla did, he ran to the only safe place he could think of. He ran straight into the bathroom, slamming the door shut, locking it and thanking every God out there that the bathroom was only a one stall. Once Tesla triple checked the lock, he let himself sit on the floor to try and catch his breath. 

Everything was so wrong, so very wrong and he didn’t even know why. Where had those fleshy blob monsters even come from?! Those things weren’t  _ natural!  _ It seemed like every pore oozed blood or another fluid! 

_ They were just  _ **_wrong_ **

Then before Tesla could even think anything else, the door burst open. Tesla could only scream as a monster slithered near him, Tesla could vaguely make out the thing's mouths it had. Full of shrap blood stained teeth, rows over rows of them. Tesla was even sure he could see cloth stuck on one of the teeth. He tried to think of some way out, but…. 

_ In the end the only thing he could was pass out _

* * *

Edison heard from Morgan that Tesla had ran this way, that he was terrified. Edison could only assume that Tesla had ran to the restroom, correction, he could only  _ hope. _

After what Hammond accidentally slip, Edison knew Tesla was on some kind of drug. Although… He didn’t know quite what it was, because as soon as the words slipped from Hammonds lips, Edison had struck him in the face, knocking the man out cold. Though, thankful the commotion brought Morgan and other men to the balcony. So at least Edison knew Hammond couldn’t escape justice.

Once Edison reached the door, he could hear muffled sobbing from the otherside, and all rational thought escaped him. Soon, Edison was ramming into the door with his shoulder, and didn’t let up until the damn door opened.

_ Though Edison couldn’t get a word out, because Tesla was screaming. _

For a moment Edison was shocked, but he walked forth slowly, hoping Tesla would see reason. But when Edison locked eyes with Tesla, only seeing the black of the man’s pupils, he knew he couldn’t. Thankfully Tesla did stop, but panic over came Edison once he noticed Tesla had passed out. Soon Edison was on the floor, putting his fingers on Tesla’s throat, thanking god there was a pulse.

Distantly Edison could hear footsteps coming up from behind him, but in the moment he couldn’t bring himself to care… The only thing Edison could bring himself to care about was making sure Tesla got the proper medical care he needed. 


	6. Nature

Thing watched as his beloved turned in bed, fast asleep unaware of the world around him. It made his heart swell, Nikola was always so stressed or stretched from one to the other. So Thing knew it did Nikola well to just  _ sleep. _

That was the reason Thing was telling himself was why he didn’t wake Nikola up. After it all, it wasn’t like Nikola needed to know where he was going…. Or that Thing was  _ ashamed  _ of a perfectly normal urge for a half demon such himself. After all, it was normal for him to get an urge every once in a while to just, hunt, to main, to  _ kill, _ something. Nikola has known about it since they had been in their teens, hell, he had helped him once in a while.

_ So no, Thing was not ashamed, thank you very much. _

Thing smiled, and quietly walked to the other side of bed, moving a strand of Nikola’s hair out of his face. Still smiling, he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss on the other man’s forehead. Nikola stirred for just a moment, but once Thing was sure Nikola wouldn’t wake up he quietly left the bedroom of the clocktower.

* * *

Once he was on the dark streets of London, Thing was no longer a husband or father. No, now he was something he hadn’t dared to be in a long time. Tonight, Thing was only a predator, he would stalk the streets of London, lurking for his meal. His body craved  _ meat, _ it didn’t crave animal meat, but human meat. 

At least in this state, he still knew who and who not to kill. Thing supposed he could give his father credit for that, after his mother… Thing could only shudder, when his mother craved for meat, she hadn’t cared who she came across. She only cared for what they could give her, after all when she was in such a state food was food. There was one time where she had almost killed his father, luckily the man had gotten away in enough time..

Of course his mother felt bad about the whole debacle, she had held his father for the whole night refusing to let him go. It definitely made it interesting when she held the man under her arm, while cooking that night.

Thing smiled at the memory, but shook his head once he heard his potential meal. The smile now gone from his face, Thing could only hide in the shadows and wait. The man he had been stalking in the downtown London area was a man who Thing knew wouldn’t be missed. No, this man beat his wife, and spent whatever money he had on booze and cigarettes. It made Thing’s stomach turn, he wished he could have done something sooner. But, alas, Thing knew if he did then he would be without a targeted pray and he couldn’t have that.

_ So, he waited in the shadow for the man to leave his house. _

Though it seemed Thing didn’t have to wait long, as the man exited the house, a sway in his step. Thing couldn’t help but let out a low growl at the man as he followed him, it was disgusting how a man could leave his family so vulnerable.

Though the man must have heard him, because soon he was turning around looking for where the noise came from. Distantly, Thing was aware of the cheap booze in the man’s hand, which only served to make him growl louder.

The man now dropped the cheap booze, the glass shattering all over the ally he had trapped himself in, “He-hello?! Is anyone there?! I’m armed!”

Thing let out a low chuckle, knowing very well the man wasn’t armed, “You tell  _ me _ scum…” Thing spoke in a low voice, reviling in how his prey was shaking now, pushing himself against a wall, “What’s wrong trash? Afraid?”

The man was now looking around the ally, and Thing decided he should let himself be known now. He let his tail swish behind him, and he could smell the other man now urinating himself. In turn Thing couldn’t help but scowl, could the man really not die with dignity?

“What are you?!” The man whispered, and Thing couldn't help but roll his eyes as he inched further to the man, “Please, I’m begging you, I have a wife and children!”

Thing growled, and reached out and held the man by the throat pinning him to the wall. The man squirmed, “Of course I know you have a wife and children! They seem they’ll do fine without you.” Thing leaned down to the crying man’s ear, “After all, I’m sure once they find your body, your wife will remarry. I’m sure your more caring  _ brother  _ won’t let your widow have a cold bed, and your children fatherless.”

Once he leaned back, he smiled something cruel and looked over the crying man. Then with no warning, moved the mans head to the side taking a bite out of the man’s throat. He stopped almost struggling almost immediately as the man’s blood filled Thing’s mouth. Thing couldn’t help but hum in satisfaction and his eyes rolled back for a moment. He was  _ so  _ hungry, and this man tasted delightful. Soon nature took over, and Thing kept taking bite out of the man until he had his fill of bone and human flesh. 

Soon nothing was left of the man but a mauled corpse, and Thing couldn’t help but smile at it. He dragged the body out by the entryway of the alley, making sure the body was found, then he turned and walked back to the clocktower.

_ Thing smiled as he walked back, his stomach full and hunger sated  _

  
  



	7. Announcement

Hey y'all!!! I'm just letting guys know something. More then likely this won't be finished until at least November early December.....

But! It _will_ be finished! I just work 4 AM to 1 PM. By the time I get home I pass out, and when I wake up before passing out again, I dont wanna write I wanna draw. But I promise you all, this will be done, but more then likely it won't be done day by day and I apologize.

Thank you guys for being patient with me 💖


	8. Psychedelic

Albert couldn’t help but squirm in the chair of Freud’s office, He didn't like his sessions with Frued. The man always asked, what Albert thought, were inappropriate questions. They were always so  _ invasive _ , not to mention almost always sexual in one way or another. Something about how Albert was so abnormal to his theories about Oedipus Syndrome because he didn’t have a ‘conventional upbringing’.

It made Albert shake his head in disgust and nervousness. Because now Frued seemed to convince Churchill to let Frued do a new form of therapy. But as he prepared it, Albert couldn’t help but feel himself twitch in his chair. For some reason it didn’t seem very progressive, the way Frued messed with a needle and some sort of liquid.

Although, Frued seemed to remember Albert was in the room because he looked back at him smiling, “Alright Albert, I’m just going to give you a simple injection. Just in one of your main veins in the arm. You drank water today like I asked, correct?”

For some reason Albert felt like his throat was dry. So instead he Albert just nodded, and Frued seemed to be satisfied with his answer because he just nodded, and turned back around. For a moment Albert couldn’t see what Frued was doing, but when he turned around, Albert felt himself pale. The needle Frued was holding was something  _ huge _ , but Albert was only able to scoot away for a minute before Frued grabbed his left forearm.

The Frued was smiling at him, and for a moment Albert was able to calm down. But then the bastard decided to flip his arm over and shive the needle into the middle of Albert’s arm. Albert his water as Frued pulled out the needle. The lingering feeling of the thick liquid entering his blood stream made him want to cry.

But much to his dismay Frued didn’t seem to notice nor care in the slightest. Instead he just pulled away, throwing the needle away and grabbing a pencil and pad and writing something down before looking back at him.

_ It made Albert want to scream, because Freud treated him more like a lab rat then anything else. _

Then Freud finally decided to look back at him, and smiled, “So, Einstein, how are you feeling right now?” He leaned forward, pencil and pad at the read, his eyes wide with excitement, “What I injected you with is a new clinical drug. They call it LSD!”

Albert just blinked a few times before letting how a hestitant answer, “Around your head,” He made some swirls with hands, and Albert didn’t care if he looked stupid, “You have colors swirling all around your head. They’re like….  _ Super _ pretty!”

Albert did pay much mind to Frued after that to be honest. Instead, Albert stood up, he just wanted to touch the swirling colors. For some reason, they were just… Fluffy looking? Maybe hypnotic was the right word? But either way, Albert wanted to touch them. Though, Albert looked back at Frued who seemed interested, and wanted to scream.

Albert stepped back, and couldn’t help but feel like he needed to vomit. For whatever reason, Freud’s face was  _ melting.  _ Bits of flesh just peeling off, and he could see pieces of decay there as well. How in god’s name could flesh peel  _ and _ decay at the same time?!

“Al **ber** t?” The melting Frued muttered, and Albert could see how the unmelted part of Frued’s face raised an eyebrow, “ **Ei** ste **in?** A **re** yo **u fee** ling **alright?”**

Albert though, he couldn’t breath, he could only stare in horror. Frued stood up, and more of his face fell off, though Freud made no effort to pick up his skin. No, Freud only walked closer, and Albert felt himself fall flat on his butt, the stench of rotten, melting, skin in his nostrils. Then Frued kneeled down over him and a flap of the man’s melted skin landed on his face.

Albert couldn’t take it, as the slimy piece of skin slid down his face, he tried to scream. But it only came out as a squeak. Because before Albert could even think of doing anything else, he bent over and vomited on the floor. Before he could pass out, Albert could vividly see the colors that were back by Frued’s head come and push him against the wall, and then everything went uncharastically black.

* * *

Frued was only able to kneel down at Einstein’s level on the flor before the boy vomited on his  _ shoe.  _ Frued let a disgusted grunt before pushing the boy could fall face first into the vomit. Once Einstein was safely against the wall, Freud felt a twinge of fear when he noticed the red in the vomit.

Though, he got distracted when the door to his study opened. Freud looked up to see who entered his study, only to see a very angry looking Nikola Tesla. Frued tried to stand up, to try and explain the situation, but Tesla just pushed him away. He kneeled down, and Frued noticed with curiosity, that Tesla didn’t care that he was kneeling in a child's vomit.

The Tesla picked up the knocked out child, and looked at Frued with a type of anger he thought he would never see in the other man’s eyes, “What did you  _ do?!” _

Frued blinked, and stood up, and blinked for a second registering the venom in Tesla’s voice, “ I just gave him an injection from America! It's a new clinical drug and-!”

Frued was pushed against the wall, his breath knocked out of him. For a moment, it was one of the scariest moments of his life. The way Tesla was able to push him up with one hand, his slacks covered in filth and a child knocked out from what would have very well been an overdose.

“If you ever do this again,” Tesla was in face now, and for a fleeting moment Frued felt like his life was in danger, “I  _ will _ , take every single test tube Cure has and shove them in your mouth.  _ Then I will force you to chew and swallow it all.” _

Freud was on the ground, Tesla having so graciously letting him down. As Tesla walked out of the room, no doubt hurrying to Curie, Tesla couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. Since when did Tesla feel protective of Einstein? When did Nikola Tesla of all people have any parental instinct?

Freud stood up and brushed his pants off, reaching for his pencil and pad. He would most definitely be bringing this up next session with Tesla. He would have to bring this up with Churchill as well, such an emotional connection would be hazardous in the field…. But Churchill no doubt could fix that.


	9. Infirmary

The Nazi clones knew that the Allied Powers had wonderful amazing nurses and doctors. Some examples would be Nurse Wilson and Nurse Lee, how their medical expertise were far more than the doctors on the field. How some doctors went to them for  _ advice _ , how they helped the doctors and somehow the soldiers they had wounded now had a better survival rate.

Well obviously they had to do something about that, that these nurses needed to be hindered or erased from the equation entirely…. Unless they could kidnap said nurses, and use their medical knowledge for the greatness of the araian race!

_ Yes, they could use them for their advantage. _

* * *

“You bastards!” Lee cursed and kicked the bars of her prison growling, “C’mon, you’re men aren't you?! Fight me!”

Lee saw from a distance, one of the nazi clones cowering. Good. She was something to be feared, especially now, especially when they tried to take Wilson as well. God, Lee couldn’t thank enough gods that she was able to help Wilson escape the trap before being brought back to Germany.

Lee looked back at the cowering Nazi who was tasked with gaurding her cell. Lee could only give the man a disgusted look before sighing and heading back to her cot. At least before they did whatever they were gonna do with her, she could at least get some sleep if any at all. If Lee was honest with herself, she could only imagine what they wanted to do with her. She knew all of their human experiments, claiming it was for the betterment of mankind, When in reality Lee knew what it really was. It was a load of bullshit, an excuse just so they could be racist, bigoted, people.

Even though her eyes were closed, she was wide awake. Because soon, she could hear the door open, and the Nazi coward she saw earlier stand at attention. But Lee paid no mind to it, instead she just rolled over in her cot ignoring the German being exchanged between the two men. It wasn’t like she could speak German to begin with in the first place.

But soon Lee was made to pay attention, because the man who just walked in banged on her cell bars and began to talk. “You, nurse!” Another bang, “You are needed in surgery! We are understaffed, and we need someone with medical expertise to work on this SS Officer!”

Lee rolled her eyes under eyelids, but opened them and turned to look at the man in the black uniform, “And what's in it for me? Do I get my freedom?”

Whatever reaction she was expecting, Lee wasn’t expecting the sick smile the man gave her. He leered closer to the bars, “Work on the man, and you won't be sent to one of our camps. I think that's a good exchange, is it not?”

Lee just snarled, but moved her legs over the bed nonetheless to stand up. Her and the man looked at each other for a moment, her with a scowl, and him with his sickening smile. But soon, it came to end, because the man with the mechanical arm undid the lock motionning for her to follow him. If Lee was honest with herself, if it wasn’t for the threats of the camps she would have jumped the man in front of her. She would have loved to pull at his skin with her teeth, tasting the iron of his blood, and the sound of his screams. Though at this point, she didn’t have a choice but to follow him.

Though, soon her thoughts came to stop. As the man in front of her turned around, revealing one of many metal doors. He gave a bit of a glare, but soon she just shook her head and reached for the door. Though she was stopped midway through when he grabbed her arm rather tightly.

“You better behave there.” He whispered, leaning down to the lobe of her ear, and Lee felt her blood pressure heighten, “After all, remember what could happen if you don't listen to your superiors in there….”

_ Lee, felt something physically snap in her. This man, in somehow under five minutes, had broken all of her self restraint which took her years to master. _

Suddenly Lee turned around to face the man, she wasn’t sure what she looked like. But it must have been something fearsome because he stepped back for a moment. His grip loosed for a moment, and Lee took the moment to free her arm and grab both of his. Then she headbutted him, and to her own surprise.. She didn’t  _ stop _ .

No, even with her head hurting Lee didn’t stop, she kept smashing his nose against her forehead. With every smash, more blood oozed from it, and she could see in glimpses he had passed out and his nose squished into his skull. What felt like hours came to end, and Lee dropped the man on to the floor. Though, even though he was passed out, clearly in pain, her anger wasn’t sated just quite yet. No, as she stared at the man on the floor, his face almost unrecognizable, gurgling blood by an unconscious attempt to breathe. Lee lifted her foot, her pointed heel making contact with his face over and over again.

Lee breathed heavily, blood dripping down from her face, whether it was hers or the man on the floor was anyone's guess. Though soon she came back to herself, and looked both ways down the hall, thanking anyone that no guards came down the hallway. 

Taking a moment to steady her shaking body, Lee breathed in and out. Then she steeled herself, and she ran down the hallway, her only goal in mind to escape this hell.


	10. Bones

Albert didn’t know what had happened if he was honest. One moment he was totally kicking a Nazi’s ass, and the next moment he was on the ground  _ crying.  _ Then the Nazi fell down, covered in burns, and Albert couldn’t care less. He could only feel some searing pain in his legs, vaguely through his tears, he could make out something pink almost white sticking out of his knee.

But soon he couldn’t even see that, because Tesla knelt down in front of him. Tesla hid Albert’s face in his chest. Usually, it would have been something Albert would have whined about, after all he was a big boy and big boys didn’t need to have their faces hidden in their teammates' chest. But God, his knee hurt so  _ bad _ , he was confused and scared and so many other emotions he didn’t even know what to think about. But Albert found some comfort in Tesla’s yelling, something about getting back to the Science Mobile…..

Albert didn’t really know why, but soon he found himself falling asleep as Tesla picked him. He felt as if everything might turn out okay, even if he was still hugging Tesla.


	11. Insanity

Patient Log

Patient: Albert Hammond

Age: 19

Patient Number: A113

Admission Date: 11/14/2015

Reason For Admission: Patient Albert Hammond was admitted on November 14th of 2015. Albert Hammond, does have previous diagnosis of depression and minor schizophrenia; although something seemed to have triggered something unprecedented. Albert Hammond was admitted under the assumption he was the clone of Albert Einstein, and it was 1943. We have previously had, and still do, have ongoing sessions with his parents to find the said trigger of this hallucination.

When interviewed, it seems Albert Hammond doesn’t respond to his last name. On occasion he does answer to ‘Albert’, but he does seem to answer to ‘Einstein’ without fail. Staff have been advised to only call him as such in emergency situations, as not to feed the delusion. ~~He is currently under 24 hour surveillance, but he is allowed in the common room with other patients.~~ See incident log 4 for more details

Further in person therapy and institutionalization is recommended for Albert Hammond.

* * *

Patient Incident Log

  1. On November 14th of 2015, shortly after his admission, Albert Hammond was found inconsolable. When asked what was the matter, Albert Hammond responded by saying he had killed Issac Newton. With further inquiry, staff was able to figure out what Albert Hammond had done that had triggered a notion of this. In his room a few feet from him, was the Isaac Newton Teddy bear he had been admitted with, it’s neck somewhat torn from something. Staff had fixed the teddy bear, but Albert Hammond had said it wasn’t the same bear.



Albert Hammond is now to be watched if he is playing with any breakable toy. This is to prevent any similar events.

  1. On January 25 of 2017, a fight had broken out in the common room between two of our patients. The patients were Nicholas Terman and Thomas Eddan. While this usually wouldn’t be something of note in a third party incident log, Albert Hammond had egged on the fight. Albert Hammond would have participated in the fight, but luckily before it happened, staff were able to break the fight up and all participants were put in their room.



When asked about why he would participate in the fight, Albert Hammond said he was trying to help his teammate. Albert Hammond is under the assumption that Nicholas Terman is Nikola Tesla. He then went on, about how he was trying to help him get his patients back. When staff tried to inquire more about this, Albert Hammond had gotten violent. All questions ceased, and Albert was put back into his room to calm down.

  1. On March 29th of 2017, Albert Hammond was found standing over Nurse James. Nurse James suffered from a broken nose, nothing else on his body was harmend; when looking for injuries on Albert Hammond, he seemed to be uninjured. When asked on why he had done that. Albert Hammond had just said, Nurse James had tried to steal Marrie Curie’s Nobel Prize.



When asked about this, Nurse James said he had taken Marie Cveks knitting needles. Mare Cveks committed herself to the ward for severe depression, and is currently seeking treatment. It seemed Albert Hammond had seen Nurse James, explain that no sharp objects were allowed on the ward. While a little depressed by the notion Marie Cveks had given them up willingly.

  1. As of March 14th of 2020, Albert Hammond is no longer allowed in the common room of the ward. On March 14th of 2020, Albert Hammond had seriously injured another patient here at the ward. Patient Philip Leemans, had been seriously injured during a disagreement during a game of chess with Albert Hammond. Attending staff do not know what caused such a violent outburst, but Albert conflicted the following on Philip Leemans.



  * Broken Nose
  * Fractured Skull
  * Hairline fracture on the left femur



Most injuries, if not all, were caused by Albert Hammond punching Phililps Leemans. Albert Hammond then stood up and grabbed a chair, slamming it on to Philips Leemans. Due to this violent outburst, Albert Hammond has lost common room privileges. Albert Hammond is now under request for another evaluation. This will provide staff with the knowledge and safety procedures needed for interacting with Albert Hammond.


	12. Body Horror

“.. Does anyone else know about him?” Tapputi asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between her and Churchill.

As she turned to look at him, she couldn’t help but ponder Churchill's look as he watched the glass. He just stared and chewed on his cigar, but soon he took it out, “No, I wanted to keep this between me and you. You are the only one qualified to help deal with this monstrosity, I couldn’t imagine the rest of the team’s reaction to him.”   
  
Tapputi nodded and looked back towards the glass, watching as something tried to knaw itself out of the chains that held it against the wall, “How did you find him? I doubt, he just waltzed in and said ‘hi’” She looked back at Churchill, “Do we even know where he came from?”

“Lovecraft.” It was a curt reply, but Tapputi could see the frustration in Churchill’s eyes as he looked back at her, “He thought Tesla would be the easiest to replace, but the thing is, we don't know how Lovecraft created him.”

Tapputi raised her eyebrow, just as confused, “The author made that? But I thought only scientists got super powers?”

"That's what we thought too," Churchill grimaced as the creature made a sound, something akin to a banshee, "But if the books have a big enough following? The authors get the power to create the things from their books."

Tapputi just shook her head, "Jesus" she muttered, not really knowing what else to say.

"Tapputi? Do you know how we found this thing?" Churchill asked, suddenly looking back at her.

Tapputi felt as if she didn’t want to know, but she nodded signaling Churchill to continue. 

Churchill’s eyes became overcast, and he turned back to the window, “It was chewing on a soldier. It bit through bone like it was  _ nothing _ Tapputi, and what’s scary is we know it’s sentient, it's not just a pre programmed version of Tesla.”

Tapputi felt her eyes widen, “What? What do you mean it's not pre programed?!” Tapptui walked to Churchill, unconsciously cornering, “Churchill, are you telling me this thing knows how to think for itself?”   


“Yes,” Churchill said, walking forward, “And the only reason we know this, is because when we caught it? Tapputi, it  _ laughed _ , it enjoyed chewing and killing our men, that it was able to fool them.”

Tapputi felt herself pale, “You’re kidding me.”   
  
“No, I'm not kidding you, I wish I was.” Churchill looked at her and back at the window, “That imposter Tesla, it's a pure monster. It feeds off human flesh with no sympathy or seconds thoughts of the people it hurts. That's why we need you to try and study it.”

“For what?” Tapputi looked at him suspiciously.

“We don’t want to replicate it, you don’t need to worry about that Tapputi,” Churchill waved his hands, dismissing Tapputi’s fear, “We need your help to try and kill it, its seems regular methods of killing don’t work.” 

“So you want me to figure out how to kill it then?” Tapputi asked, looking back at the window, at the creature that looked eerily like Tesla, but at the same time not.

“If you’re comfortable doing the research of course.”

“Let's get started then.”


End file.
